


Story Prompts

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lingerie, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: This is a collection of prompts people have sent me. It will be multi fandom, but each chapter will be clearly labelled in the notes.





	Story Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Supercat - Kara gets stuck in complicated lingerie and Cat helps her out of it.

Kara and Cat have been together for a year now. It was they're anniversary and Kara wanted to do something special. She had the day off work so she went to the mall. She went into several clothes shops. She bought a slim blue dress and black heels, before going into a lingerie store. She looked through the racks but had no idea what she was doing. Kara had never gotten fancy lingerie before. "Can I help you?" a sales assistant asked.

"It's my anniversary soon and I'm looking for a surprise for my girlfriend." Kara answered.

"May I recommend something?"

"Sure." The sales assistant led Kara over to a display mannequin that had lingerie that looked sexy yet complicated to do up.

"This is our most popular garment." Kara stuttered for a moment.

"I don't think I'd be able to put it on."

"I could do it up for you after you pay for it."

"Thank you that would be very helpful." The sales assistant got the outfit off a rack in Kara's size and took it to the till with Kara following her. Kara paid for the lingerie, took it to the changing room and put it on. When ready she called the sales assistant in and she did it up at the back, then left.

Kara got dressed, put her underwear and bra in her bag and left, thanking the assistant on the way. Kara picked some roses up on her way out of the mall and got into her car. She had bought it to help her blend in more on Cat's insistance. Kara drove to Cat's place, letting herself in as Cat was still at work.

Kara freshened up, brushed her hair and put some make up on. Then she put on her new dress and heels. Finally she put in the necklace from her mom.

Not long after she got dressed, there was a knock on the door. It was the food she had ordered. She paid for it, took it into the kitchen and dished it in on plates. Then she put the roses in a vase and put them in the table. She then washed her hands just as Cat walked in the front door.

"Kara? Are you home?" Cat called from the hallway. Kara didn't answer at first, busy setting the table with cutley, glasses filled with wine and their plates. Kara then went to greet Cat who was still taking off her coat.

"Hey. I have a surprise for you." Cat looked up at Kara and her mouth dropped open.

"Wow, you look amazing."

"So do you." Kara pecked Cat on the lips, took her hand and led her to the dining room. Kara excitedly gestured to the table.

"What do you think?" Cat took the time to appreciate the sight in front of her.

"Very romantic, thank you dear."

"I wanted to make this night special for us." Kara pulled out the chair for Cat to sit down and then sat down opposite her. They ate while talking about their days and Kara excludes the part of her day that she spent in the lingerie store.

"I ordered this from the jewellers the other day and had Alex pick it up for me today." Cat said as she got out a box from her suit jacket pocket. She handed it to Kara, clearly nervous.

Kara could hear her heart beat pick up speed. Kara opened the box and gasped at what was inside. It was a beautiful diamond ring. Cat got out if her seat and knelt down on one knee next to Kara. She took her hand and held it gently.

"Kara we didn't see eye to eye when we first met" Cat started with a wry smile, "but you worked your way into my heart and I want you there forever. You put up with me when I was difficult and defensive and sometimes outright mean. I'm so thankful for that as I wouldn't want a day without you in it. Will you be in all the days yet to come? Will you marry me?"

Kara was quiet for a long moment, tears trickling down her cheeks and a smile on her lips. "Yes. I'll marry you." Kara flung heself at Cat pulling her into a tight hug, yet careful not to hurt the older woman.

When they pulled apart, Cat slipped the ring onto Kara's finger and then they shared a loving kiss. Kara dried her tears and composed herself. "The night isn't over yet." Kara told Cat, kissed her on the cheek and left to the bedroom.

Cat put the plates in the bowl ready for the morning and washed her hands. She went to the bedroom and opened the door to reveal Kara spread out on the bed in her lingerie and heels, a seductive look on her face. "You look like you're ready to devour me." Cat blurted, then started blushing. She didn't blush often but sometimes Kara was capable of causing it.

Kara gestured for Cat to move towards her. Cat walked to the bed on instinct and stood at the foor of it. "I plan on it." Kara moved towards Cat and started to undo Cat's shirt. She pushed both the shirt and jacket off her shoulders and onto the floor. Kara looked up at Cat from her knelt position on the bed. "You are so breathtaking."

Kara unzipped the skirt and let it fall to the floor. Cat stepped out of it and kicked off her heels. "You say that every time we have sex."

"That's because it's true." Cat rolled her eyes at the reply. Kara stepped off the bed, kicked off her own heels and walked behind Cat. She unclipped her bra and Cat dropped it on the floor. Kara trailed her fingers down Cat's back and around to her front. She was about to take off Cat's underwear when she stopped her.

"I'm bored of this. I want to see you naked first." Cat said turning around in Kara's arms. It was Kara's turn to blush.

"I don't know how to take it off." Cat's brow furrowed in confusion.

"How did you put it on?"

"I put it on" Kara clarified, "but the sales assistant had to do it up for me." Cat arched her brow at Kara. "It wasn't like that, she didn't see my body."

"Turn around let me look at it." Kara turned her back to Cat and lifted her hair. Cat managed to undo the lingerie after a couple of minutes. They finished taking of each other's clothes and got under the covers together.

"I love you Cat."

Cat hummed happily. "I love you too."

They made love through the night, wanting to feel close and connected. Their hearts joined as one.


End file.
